Поужинаем?
by lisa.suschenko
Summary: Он несколько раз приглашал ее на свидание. И она, наконец, согласилась. Перевод фанфика "Let's have dinner" by cece2046


— Давай поужинаем.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ты знаешь, почему.

— Напомни мне.

— Мерлин, Скорпиус! Ты разобрался с делом Эклза?

— Ага. Бедный парень. Ну давай же, скажи, почему нет.

— Может потому, что я на двадцать лет тебя старше?

— Из-за этого ты чувствуешь себя испорченной?

— Скорпиус!

— Что? Двадцать лет ничего не значат, понятно?

— Некоторые династии просуществовали меньше.

— Это вообще… Стой, что? Ты серьезно?

— Ну да. У меня есть книга на эту тему, если хочешь, можешь взять.

— С удовольствием почитаю, спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, двадцать лет — это ничто для волшебника или волшебницы. Мы проживем лет двести или около того, правда?

— Думаю, ты слегка преувеличиваешь.

— Ну, может, самую малость. Так все-таки почему?

— Скорпиус, моя крестница была твоей однокурсницей в Хогвартсе.

— Речь идет о нас, а не о ней.

— Ты так просто не сдашься, да?

— Да ладно тебе, это всего лишь ужин.

— Это не просто ужин, и мы оба это понимаем. Что, по-твоему произойдет после ужина? Так и будешь действовать мне на нервы?

— Эй! Теперь я официально оскорблен.

— Нет. Я не пойду на ужин с тобой.

— Все дело в моем отце, да?

— Ты о чем?

— Ты не хочешь идти со мной на свидание. Это из-за отца.

— Ну, да, в каком-то смысле. Странно встречаться с сыном своего ровесника.

— Вот только вы не ровесники. Ты сейчас на десять лет старше него.

— Скорпиус.

— Знаю, знаю. Он мой отец. Я не хотел проявить неуважение.

— Может, сменим тему?

— Я знаю, ты любила его.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Мне мама рассказала.

— Твоя мать неправильно все поняла.

— Ну, я уверен, у тебя с ним не было отношений, но ты любила его, правда? Мама раньше ненавидела тебя.

— С чего бы это? Твой отец женился на ней. Я просто была его напарницей.

— Но его сердце принадлежало тебе.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Мама всегда знала это.

— И рассказала тебе?

— Да. Она постоянно об этом твердила. Как будто хотела, чтобы и я ненавидел тебя. Помнишь, когда меня распределили к тебе, я вел себя не очень доброжелательно?

— А, вот в чем дело. Ты думаешь, я разрушила брак твоих родителей?

— Раньше думал. Но вчера я нашел дневник отца.

— Он вел дневник?

— До самого конца. Тебе интересно, о чем он писал?

— Не очень. Ты видел Гарри сегодня?

— Не вмешивай сюда Поттера, Гермиона!

— Успокойся, Скорпиус.

— Ладно, ладно. Но я должен сказать тебе.

— Сказать что?

— Он любил тебя.

— Это шутка?

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Не хочу обидеть твои чувства, Скорпиус, но я думаю, это не так.

— Он любил тебя до самой смерти. Как он умер, Гермиона?

— Это было заклятие, которое никто из нас раньше не видел.

— Должно быть, это очень больно. Его почерк в тот момент просто ужасен.

— Да, это было болезненно. Для него и для нас.

— Ты имела в виду для тебя.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала, Скорпиус? Он был моим напарником, единственным человеком, которому я доверила свою жизнь. Конечно мне было тяжело.

— Расскажи, как умер отец.

— Он… Это было неизвестное заклятие. Я. Целители. Твоя мать. Отдел тайн. Мы перепробовали все.

— Но ничего не сработало.

— Да. Он очень страдал. Я удивлена, что он нашел в себе силы вести дневник.

— Я тоже. Как умер мой отец?

— Его убило заклятие.

— Но как он умер?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Расскажи о его последних минутах.

— Я… Не о чем рассказывать.

— Он ни о чем не говорил? Ни о ком не вспоминал?

— Нет.

— Это потому, что рядом с ним уже был самый дорогой человек, да?

— Скорпиус, твой отец очень любил тебя. Он просто не хотел, чтобы ты видел его таким.

— Каким?

— Он…

— Не плачь, Гермиона.

— Я не плачу.

— Значит это дождь в кабинете?

— Скорпиус!

— Знаю. Я сегодня немного странный, а? Может, у меня жар?

— Ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь? Можешь взять больничный.

— Гермиона, расскажи, как умер отец.

— Я уже сказала все, что знала.

— Прошу тебя. Я не стану психовать.

— О чем ты?

— Гермиона, ты убила моего отца?

— …

— Знаешь, что он написал?

— Ты делаешь мне больно, Скорпиус.

— Он любил тебя. Мерлин знает, сколько. Любил и был рад, что ты попала на Гриффиндор.

— Перестань!

— Он был рад, что его напарница, женщина, которую он любил — гриффиндорка, что у нее сердце львицы. Знаешь, почему?

— Скорпиус, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Пожалуйста, прекрати!

— Потому что у нее хватит смелости положить конец его страданиям. Он был счастлив, что может попросить тебя об этом, и что ты согласилась.

— Нет… Я не…

— Знаешь, что я чувствовал, когда прочел это?

— Нет.

— Ярость. Злость. Я так взбесился, что разбил окно. Он оказался таким трусом.

— Так ты не… не злишься на меня?

— О, еще как злюсь! Как ты могла так поступить?

— Он страдал! Ты не знаешь каково это!

— А ты хоть на минуту задумалась, что будет с тобой? После того как ты убила любовь всей своей жизни?

— Ничего не случилось. Ясно? Ничего.

— Черта с два я тебе поверю!

— Ничего. Не. Случилось.

— Он был эгоистичен, а ты — глупа. Самая умная ведьма столетия, как же!

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, оскорбляя меня?

— Нет. Ничего уже не заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше.

— Оставь. Меня. В покое.

— Ты этого хочешь? Чтобы я оставил тебя в покое? Чтобы весь мир забыл о тебе? И что дальше? Ты просто исчезнешь?

— Я не… Мне никто не нужен.

— Потому что он мертв?

— Да, потому что мертв. Ты прав, доволен? Мне не нужен больше никто. Я убила его! Это величайший провал в моей жизни! Я сумела защитить Гарри-мать-его-Поттера, а Драко умирал у меня на глазах! И я понятия не имела, что делать. Ни знания, ни магия, ничто в этом долбанном мире не могли помочь ему!

— Ты винишь себя?

— Конечно! Я была его напарницей! Все, что произошло — полностью моя вина. И, да, я убила его! Что мне сделать? Пойти и признаться во всем, чтобы меня отправили в Азкабан? Я это сделаю, если тебе станет легче. Я это заслужила.

— Что ты почувствовала?

— Что?

— Когда убила моего отца.

— Я…

— Облегчение?

— Нет…

— Часть тебя умерла вместе с ним?

— Скорпиус…

— Что ты почувствовала?

— Чего ты добиваешься от меня?

— Я хочу тебя.

— Почему? Почему, черт возьми? Я убила твоего отца.

— Я буду вечно ненавидеть тебя за это. И за это же я буду вечно благодарен тебе.

— В любом случае, это не любовь.

— А тебе действительно нужна любовь? Я могу дать ее тебе, но нужно ли тебе это?

— Я не заслуживаю, чтобы меня любили.

— Я дам тебе все, что ты, по-твоему, заслужила.

— Как на счет мести?

— Ты же не серьезно.

— Да, не серьезно.

— Только мой отец мог попросить об этом.

— Он был настоящим ублюдком.

— Давай поужинаем?

— Нет.

— Я дам тебе все, чего ты захочешь. Ненависть? Презрение? Или тебе просто нужен кто-то кто тебя поймет? Я буду тем, кем захочешь.

— Ты не любишь меня.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя любили.

— Верно.

— Давай поужинаем?

— Что ты творишь?

— Это нездоровые отношения, но я готов рискнуть.

— Ты будешь кем угодно для меня.

— Я не возражаю побыть заменой.

— Драко?

— Если захочешь.

— Я попаду за это в ад.

— Ты поздно спохватилась.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Поужинаем?

— Ладно. Поцелуй меня.


End file.
